Marcada por una flor
by GilNar
Summary: Thalía quedó marcada para siempre por un gesto pequeño, detalles que no importa el tiempo, nos hacen crecer, pero también nos permiten recordar quienes fuimos. Son cosas que nos dan valor, nos llenan de vida y esperanza. Ella podía pelear contra Dioses, Titanes y Gigantes, pero había sido marcada por una flor... y un muchacho.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Lo escribí hace un año para un reto en El Campamento Mestizo, pero no lo pude subir a tiempo. Lo dejé guardado como un secreto, como esas historias que tienen que madurar. Hoy lo publico como un regalo de Día de la Amistad a mi amiga y alma gemela Ignem Flore (les recomiendo que se pasen por su fic). Espero lo puedas leer para esa fecha.

Dedicado a mi amiga Ignem Flore, a los Dioses Griegos que nos hacen suspirar y... a todas aquellas niñas que esperan recibir una flor.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo nada de PJO, lo único mío es una historia de amor. La canción es Sirens, de Pearl Jam.

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Thalía Grace, Teniente de Artemisa, Hija de Zeus, poderosa y valiente, doncella por elección. De niña rechazó unirse a la caza y la vida dio vueltas hasta que la llevó a prestar juramento a Artemisa y renunciar a los hombres como toda cazadora.

Además se había convertido en su líder, ahí se sentía protegida y en familia, sin embargo, aún había algo, una zona en su corazón y alma en la que no era igual a las demás.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que las cazadoras habían visitado el campamento mestizo. Artemisa había insistido que después de la guerra contra Gea se mantuvieran una temporada con el resto de los semidioses, y para la mayoría, el volver a la caza era una bendición. Extrañaban su rutina, perseguir monstruos, luchar como un equipo perfecto y las noches de acampada alrededor de la fogata.

La guerra había comprado un periodo de relativa calma, y los ataques eran poco frecuentes. Así que se dedicaban a reclutar a más chicas al servicio de Lady Artemisa.

Lo cual hizo que Thalía y Phoebe terminaran yendo a un colegio.

Ellas disfrutaban la experiencia y a la vez se sentían extrañas de asistir a clases y quedarse en los dormitorios con las demás chicas. Lo que se les hacía más raro era la perspectiva de la mortalidad, los cotilleos por cosas banales y las risas cada que un chico pasaba.

Estuvieron ahí un par de semanas y habían hablado con algunas muchachas pero ninguna se veía interesada por otra cosa que no fueran corazones, muchachos y chocolates. Thalía suspiró, siempre era difícil reclutar en febrero… Aún así, el último día de su estancia en el colegio se acercaron a una niña de unos 12 años, pequeña y callada, le ofrecieron unirse a la caza. La niña lo rechazó. Phoebe le preguntó por qué y la niña respondió: _"Porque a pesar de todo, aunque nadie me hable y ningún chico se fije en mi…. Aún espero este 14 de febrero, recibir una flor"._

Cuando lo dijo, Thalía palideció dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Phoebe la siguió, pero el aura de la lugarteniente de Artemisa dejaba en claro que no era buena idea preguntar.

De esto habían pasado ya tres días.

Ya eran tres días que el campamento de las cazadoras de Artemisa tenía un cielo de nubes grises siguiéndolas.

Thalía no había descuidado sus actividades como líder, pero las muchachas se sentían inquietas por su mal humor, no era para menos, el último monstruo que las atacó terminó frito por un rayo.

_10 de febrero_

El ambiente meloso y romanticón hacía de esta época un mal tiempo para las cazadoras, que procuraban alejarse de las ciudades y pueblos para evitar las expresiones efusivas y desastres causados por Afrodita y Eros.

_14 de febrero_

Lady Artemisa estaba sentada al frente de la fogata, todas cenaban reían y hablaban, poco a poco, la conversación fue referente a las fiestas y terminaban riéndose de los arreglos florales...

...O los osos de peluche gigantes..

...Los chocolates rellenos de cosas raras...

...La hipocresía de la gente...

...Pero sobre todo... La cantidad de corazones rotos..

Y así comenzaron a contar anécdotas… cosas que les había hecho gracia del 14 de febrero a lo largo de los años.

A pesar de todo, Thalía sonreía y se divertía, ella no creía que fuesen mejores por haber jurado alejarse de los hombres, pero tenía que admitir en favor de sus hermanas, que ellas tenían una perspectiva más clara de las relaciones, y que en esta temporada se encontraban cosas francamente ridículas.

Entonces todo se fue al caño.

Phoebe empezó a contar de la última niña en el colegio, y poco a poco, Thals sentía que su sonrisa se borraba, y cuando Phoebe contó: _"Y la muy ilusa dijo: Aún espero este 14 de febrero, recibir una flor." ¿ Verdad Thals? ¿Qué ilusa era esa niñ…. Thals?_

Thalía se había levantado y fue a su mochila, donde sacó una pequeña libreta y se caminó a un lugar apartado del campamento.

Thalía Grace no solía llorar. Lloraba cuando era pequeña y su mamá no despertaba en días, cuando Jason tenía hambre y ella no sabía cocinar. Lloró cuando creyó que iban a matar a sus amigos afuera del campamento mestizo. Thalía Grace era una guerrera, fuerte y valiente, hija de Zeus… y ella no lloraba... y menos podía llorar por algo que no sabía explicar.

Abrió la libreta, y entre algunas fotos maltratadas y viejas, estaba lo que quedaba de una flor, una rosa roja.

_Y recordó…_

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Fue poco antes de que encontraran a Annabeth.

Luke y ella habían estado viajando, y a pesar de todo, era una época tranquila, parecía que hasta los monstruos huían de las estridentes decoraciones de corazones y niños alados con pañal.

No podía recordar bien, habían pasado por San Francisco, California, Las Vegas… Ni siquiera podía recordar dónde fue…

Decidieron quedarse en un pueblo alegre que preparaba una gran feria para el día de San Valentín, para ellos era la oportunidad perfecta de abastecerse de todo lo necesario. Y hasta podían dar paseos tranquilos entre los juegos mecánicos a medio montar.

Fue un día cualquiera, en el que veían un atardecer más. Y de repente volteó. _Luke._ Tan sólo tenía 14 años y era realmente guapo, un chico lindo con una mirada traviesa, Thalía no podía creer que aún hubiera tanta luz en él a pesar de la infancia tan difícil que tuvo. Él era su salvavidas en los días más oscuros, era su hermano, su amigo, su familia… y su primer amor.

Con sólo 12 años, Thalía estaba enamorada de Luke.

Se obligó a dejar de verlo y fijar su atención en otra cosa… en cualquier cosa… su ánimo se puso negro como las nubes que de repente aparecieron en el cielo.

Entonces Luke la rodeó con un brazo y le dijo:

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?

-Nada, sólo me molestan las fiestas, toda su cursilería, en especial cuando la gente es tan hipócrita

-Será que les tienes envidia - Dijo Luke

Ella lo miró como si hubiese pateado a un gatito.

Y suspiró.

Por una vez, Thalía fue sincera sobre sus sentimientos.

-Si, es cierto, les tengo envidia… van por la vida sin temer nada, sin monstruos ni persecuciones, van a una escuela, tienen una familia... problemas normales. Incluso a las niñas más pequeñas les dan algo… y yo a mis 12 años, nunca he recibido una flor. No es que sea importante… es que... digo yo te tengo a ti, tu eres mi familia… sólo es que a veces quisiera... quisiera...

Y comenzó a llorar. Luke la abrazó y la acunó en su pecho hasta que se durmió.

**14 de febrero**

Luke y Thalía aprovecharon la feria para robar víveres, ropa y cualquier cosa útil, así que quedaron de verse en la colina a la salida del pueblo al atardecer.

Llegó la hora, Thalía esperaba sentada en la colina, vio cómo caía el sol y salían las primeras estrellas. Comenzó a preguntarse si Luke no estaría en problemas y si sería bueno ir a buscarlo, cuando él llegó.

Después de tantas batallas juntos lo conocía perfectamente bien, tantas noches y amaneceres, sabía de ese adorable hoyuelo en la mejilla cuando sonreía, sabía que le gustaban las paletas de coco y que mordía la manga del suéter al dormir. Por eso no le pasó desapercibido que él se había peinado haciendo su cabello hacia atrás, y ¡por los Dioses! estaba usando una _camisa de vestir_, su sonrisa de suficiencia era un poco más chica de lo normal y se veía… _nervioso._

_Hear the sirens_  
_Hear the sirens_  
_Hear the sirens, hear the circus so profound_  
_I hear the sirens more and more in this here town_

Sin decir nada, él se acercó y le tendió la mano mientras mantenía la otra escondida; ella sorprendida, la tomó y se dejó levantar.

Luke, sin soltarla, le mostró tendió la otra mano, una rosa roja enorme, tan perfecta que parecía irreal. Cuando Thalía se atrevió a tomarla e iba a hablar, él le puso un dedo en los labios y en silencio le hizo señal de que escuchara…

_Hear the sirens, hear the circus so profound_  
_I hear the sirens more and more in this here town_

_Let me catch my breath to breathe then reach across the bed_

_Just to know we're safe, I am a grateful man_

_This slightest bit of light and I can see you clear_

De la feria del pueblo se escuchaba la música, no era una canción romántica (pero sí)

tampoco era el tipo de melodía que la gente suele bailar (pero era perfecta)

_Hmm, have to take your hand, and feel your breath_  
_For fear this someday will be over_  
_I pull you close, so much to lose_

_Knowing that nothing lasts forever_

Él la abrazó y comenzaron a mecerse con la música, lento, con la sorpresa y torpeza de quien sabe que ha encontrado el cielo y no se lo puede creer. Thalía siempre recordó ese olor, el de la rosa y el del pecho de Luke. Y así bailaron. Su primer baile. Su primera rosa.

_Huh, it's a fragile thing this life we lead_  
_If I think too much, I can't get over_  
_Whelmed by the grace_  
_By which we live our lives_  
_With death over our shoulders_  
_Want you to know, that should I go_  
_I always loved you, held you high above, true_

De repente comenzaron fuegos artificiales y el hechizo se rompió, un pequeño susto bañado de luces de colores, estallaron en risas nerviosas y aún agarrados de las manos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Era el perfecto espectáculo de media noche, los fuegos artificiales contrastando con un cielo sin luna.

Y así, sin saber nada, él se inclinó hacia ella y colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, sorprendentemente calientes y suaves…

_I study your face_  
_The fear goes away_  
_The fear goes away_  
_The fear goes away_

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

-Me alegra que la tormenta se haya ido, no creo que las cazadoras pudieran sobrevivir a otro diluvio como la de hace unos días- Dijo Artemisa acercándose a Thalía y haciendo que ésta pegara un brinco digno de un kanguro.

-Mi Lady- Saludó Thalía sin saber qué decir o hacer

-Cada chica que se ha unido a la cacería ha sido única. Muchas han tenido motivos secretos y sólo yo conozco la historia de todas. Y que Afrodita no me escuche, pero muchas de las cazadoras se han unido aún estando enamoradas. La caza requiere valor, honor, lealtad, pero también es un hogar para corazones rotos y corazones que han amado demasiado. Estar aquí no significa despreciar a los hombres, trata de la entereza que se requiere para admitir que necesitas un santuario que te proteja, y tu bien sabes, como hija de Zeus, que admitir debilidad o pedir ayuda no es una habilidad que nos venga en la sangre. Aquella niña que rechazó la caza por esperar una flor, tuvo mucho valor y coraje, tanto como el que se requiere para contarle una historia a tus hermanas.

-Mi Lady…

-Shhhhhh guarda bien tu rosa

Thalía se quedó todavía mirando las estrellas. Pensando. Sintiendo. Se dio cuenta que la inmortalidad era demasiado larga como para guardar secretos, que el orgullo pesa, y que no hay nada seguro. Que quería dar y recibir muchas cosas. Y la inmortalidad implica mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, y que éste corría muy rápido, porque a pesar de no envejecer, la vida es efímera, y todo cambia, incluso tratándose de Dioses. Y las rosas se marchitan, se secan y se van con el viento.

Echó un último vistazo al cielo, saludando a las estrellas, a su padre, a su familia en el Campamento Mestizo… y a Luke, donde quiera que estuviera. Entonces se dio la vuelta y regresó a la fogata.

-¡Chicas! ¿Me puedo sentar? ¿De qué me perdí?

Las cazadoras se sorprendieron de su regreso, pero ninguna dijo nada, tampoco había pasado desapercibido que el cielo estaba perfectamente despejado y de un hermoso azul brillante.

-No mucho, estamos contando algunas historias de nuestras vidas antes de conocer a Lady Artemisa-

-¡Vaya! Pues… ¿quieren escuchar una historia mía?

-¡Claro!

Y así pasaron la noche y la madrugada, contando historias y riéndose. Compartiendo cosas importantes, repartiendo amor que les sobraba y que no pudieron dar, sanando el afecto que faltó y el corazón se quedó esperando recibir por mucho tiempo.

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

_**...The fear goes away...**_

Pasaron las semanas. Y como siempre, nuevas amenazas surgieron. Problemas que había que resolver y la necesidad de unir fuerzas con los semidioses para luchar contra una terrible amenaza contra el Olimpo.

Thalía sabía que esta podía ser la última vez que estuviese en el campamento mestizo. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Antes de partir dejó, sus cosas más valiosas en la cabaña de Zeus, por si había algún futuro, y en ese futuro había otro hijo del Rey de los Dioses que pudiera habitar esa cabaña, se encontrara con la huella de una hermana, que aunque no la conociera, lo quería.

Al abrir su mochila para vaciarla, encontró su libreta, sus viejas fotos… y su rosa, estaba enorme, roja y viva como el día en el que se la regalaron, olía al abrazo de un joven, a un momento perfecto y a su primer beso.

Junto había una nota escrita con letra muy estilizada en un papel rosa que apestaba a perfume de diseñador.

_**El Amor es….**_

_**A.**_

Entonces Thalía tomó la rosa, la olió y con un beso la depositó en el regazo de la estatua de Zeus al centro de la cabaña. Y murmuró...

_...the fear goes away..._

Dio media vuelta, tomó su lanza y salió a la batalla. No vio el brillo azul de la cabaña ni escuchó la risa de un muchacho.


End file.
